Master of Guitar Hero
by wcduran
Summary: Who will be the Master of Guitar Hero?  The bet is on.


The Master of Guitar Hero

****Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I world, Metallica or Guitar hero, but I love them all****

*****I was sitting in my chair staring at the TV, my mind was off in left field, not really watching it. I was trying to come up with something I could quickly put out for a one shot, when I glanced over and saw my guitar for my guitar hero. Since I was already thinking about Jane/Angie for a story, I remembered an article I read a while back where Angie Harmon said she and her husband play guitar hero all the time. She said he was the sexiest bass player she'd ever seen, so that inspired this story.*****

Jane had to stop by Frankie's to drop off some soup their Ma had asked her to, since he wasn't feeling well. She also told her to tell Frankie she'd stop by later to check on him.

"Yeah" Jane thought to her self.

She walked up to his door, when she heard Metallica blaring from his apartment. She banged on the door and a few seconds later he opened it. He was lounging in sweats and a t-shirt with a small fake guitar that had no strings, Jane noticed, around him.

"I thought you were sick." She laughed.

"I am, come on in." He sounded snotty.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked.

"Well I can't do anything else, so I'm playing Guitar Hero." He said as he sat back down.

"Hey I've heard of that, is it any fun?"

"Fuck yeah, it's addictive as hell, grab that one and you can play bass." He backed out of the song he was playing and loaded it for multi-player. "You do like Metallica...please tell me you like them."

"Uh...duh, _Master of Puppets_ is like totally the best song ever. How do I do it?" She asked.

He explained how you push the proper color on the neck of the guitar that corresponds to the color on the TV that passes across the bar, while you strum in time with the bar.

They practiced on one song and Jane got the hang of it pretty quick, of course she was on easy and only had to concern herself with three buttons, but still.

They started with, of course _Master of Puppets_, and Jane rocked, only messing up a few times. They ended up playing for two hours. He was right, this game was addictive as hell.

Frankie had said he needed to go lay down for a while, Jane asked if she could borrow the game and both guitars. He said of course, and showed her how to hook it up and how to load it.

She thanked him and bid adieu.

xxxxx

She called her best friend to ask her what she was doing and if she wanted to come over and play their weekly game.

"What game is it this week?" She sounded intrigued.

"Just come over, I think you'll like it."

She agreed, told her she'd bring wine and take out and said she's see her in a bit.

For the last several weeks, they have played a random game where steaks were involved.

Jane had been trying to think of a game they could play together that she would finally win. All the games she currently had involved strategy or using your brain and Maura always seemed to beat her. Hell, Maura even beat her at checkers.

Every time they did play, they always bet the same terms, the loser had to do whatever the winner chose. They never found out the price for losing until after they lost and they had one week to collect on it.

So far, she had to actually make her dinner from scratch that wasn't Italian. She was her chauffeur to work for a week, when it was snowing; Maura didn't like to drive in the snow. She helped her catalog reports in her office one night after work that had gotten backed up, when they got behind due to a rash of killings. She picked up her dry cleaning, when she couldn't get there in time; accompanied her to an event for physicians where she had to wear a dress. Be her guest to a new restaurant she wanted to try but she didn't want to go alone. The last one was giving her a massage when her neck hurt from leaning over bodies all day.

Even though she _really_ hated losing, she didn't mind losing to Maura so much because she always picked something that she really needed done that she just didn't have time to do herself or something she just wanted. Either way, it always meant she got to spend time with her and she realized, she loved doing things for her. She had even thought a few of her bets were kinda flirty, but she wasn't sure. She just chalked it up to her wanting Maura to flirt with her, so she was reading something into nothing.

She thought it would be fun when Maura suggested they play a game and make a slight wager on the outcome of it. It was even her idea as to the terms of the bet. That would be the damn checkers game she lost. It was that first bet when she had to make dinner from scratch for her, that she came to the conclusion that she had feelings for her best friend. She thoroughly enjoyed cooking for her and wanted to do more for her. She just didn't figure she'd lose every week.

This week, she just knew she would win. There way no way she was going to lose at this, Maura didn't even know who Metallica was.

xxxxx

Maura got there at 4pm, she had Chinese food and wine, "What is that?" She questioned when the saw the contraption in the middle of the floor.

"Let's eat first." As they dug in.

When they were finished, she explained what it was and how it worked; she told her Metallica was the only game he had for it. They would take turns from bass to guitar, so it would be even. Maura asked how they were suppose to keep score. She told her they received a score at the end of each song as to how good they did. They would each pick three songs and play them twice once on each instrument, so it would be a fair score and the winner would be deemed The Master of Guitar Hero.

They looked through the list that Frankie had already unlocked, which was every song on it. They each picked their three songs, then they played one practice round that was not on either list and they both agreed to play on medium so they had four colors to play. Jane had said she would take guitar first since bass was not as many notes, so she could get used to it.

When the song was complete, Maura agreed to the game and the standard bet and terms, but insisted on no do overs.

Agreed.

Jane did beat her on the practice round, but Maura just knew it was all just timing and finding her groove.

Jane selected the first song from her three, she chose _Battery_. She couldn't wait to kick Maura's nicely shaped ass, if the practice round was any indication. She had a bet she was dying to cash in on.

The song started slow, so the following along was really easy. When the song kicked in, it was fast and although bass was a tad easier, Maura was holding her own. Jane was rockin it out, jammin to the song and was doing awesome, until they got the to the second set of lyrics. When Maura started singing the words, Jane froze in shock staring at her, needless to say her star power quickly dropped and she got booed off stage. Maura finished with a 98%.

"What in the hell was that?" Jane said completely flabbergasted.

"That was _Battery_ by Metallica, you should know you picked it." She giggled.

"_Not that_, how in the hell do you know who Metallica is or even the words to that song?"

"I like all types of music Jane, you know that, I've told you that." She was silently enjoying this tremendously.

"I know you've said that, but I thought you meant from classical to pop to country, not fucking Metallica." She was beyond shocked.

"Jane that is three times in the last three sentences you have sworn." She admonished.

"Really Maura, _that's _all you have to say to me."

"It's not _my _fault if you've assumed I do not know who Metallica is. They were actually one of the pioneers in heavy metal, did you know they gained their popularity without the assistance of radio or videos, it was strictly from their fan base. Oh...by the way, you _do _know what assume means?" She grinned real big at the latter question.

"Yes I know what assume means." She just squinted her eyes and pursed her lips together.

"I believe I'm up 98 points on you and it's my turn to select one of my songs" She continued grinning.

Jane was irritated, not really at Maura but for the fact that unless her friend really screwed up, she would not be able to catch her and she would lose _again._

They were on the final song, Jane had been on bass for the last five songs, and because bass is easier than guitar, she was able to catch up a little, but not enough to win. She had to hope Maura would screw up the guitar severely on last song which was _Stone Cold Crazy, _and of course she didn't.

Maura won.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT." Jane screamed internally.

She turned off the game and set it out of the way. "So do you want to collect on your bet tonight or later this week.

Maura was biting her lower lip as she tilted her head and stared off towards the ceiling thinking. "I think I want to collect tonight, but it has two parts."

"OK...what do you want." The two part thing had her curious, last time her bet came in two parts, she had to wear a dress and go that doctor function thing with her.

"I want to play hide and seek." She said as serious as she could be.

"What" Jane was caught off guard, that thought would have never entered her head.

"I want to play hide and seek, I never really got to as a kid. It always looked like it would be fun." She was displaying a childlike innocence. It was insanely adorable.

"Well OK, do you want to play inside or go outside." Smiling.

"Oh no, it's too late, let's play inside."

"OK go hide." She told her.

"What exactly do I do?"

"You are so cute, when you don't understand how certain things work." She couldn't help but smile at her, then her internal oh shit gauge registered. "Oh shit, I just called her cute" Her brain berated herself silently. She quickly looked at Maura for any signs good or bad at the slip up, she saw nothing, "Whew"

Maura's brain was on overload, "She just called me cute, don't let it register that you caught it." Her brain was clearly controlling this conversation with herself.

Jane's voice broke her stoic pose, "It's easy, I close my eyes and count to twenty as you go hide, then I come find you."

"What if you don't find me?"

"If I can't and I give up, you win...but trust me on this...you will _not_ win this. I am awesome at hide and seek. I don't give up until I have found that needle in the haystack."

"OK start counting." She told her.

"Well hold on quickie, first you need to take your shoes off. They make noise, you want to be completely quiet so I don't know where you've gone or what direction you went it. You would be surprised at how many kids would give themselves away because they made noise getting into their hiding spot."

Maura removed her shoes, "Anything else I should know?"

"Nope, you just have to find the perfect spot, otherwise it will be over quickly and we wouldn't want that. What kind of first experience would that be?" Her dimples were deeper than usual.

They both caught the double entendre that was just made.

Jane could swear she was blushing and hoped to hell Maura didn't notice, if she did, she didn't point it out. Which knowing her she would have, then she would have asked her if she felt alright followed by a series of medical questions to make sure she wasn't about to pass out.

Little did she know, Maura did indeed notice. She was sure her suspicions were confirmed more and more with everything Jane did. She has had feelings for Jane for months now, she just wasn't sure how to see if it could become something else. That's when she decided to come up with this weekly wager. Everything she had made Jane do as part of the bet, she never complained about. She thoroughly enjoyed it, Maura could tell. The dinners, the closeness they always seemed to find themselves in, the massage last week, she knew that was not all in her mind. There was nothing sexual about it, she sat on the couch and Jane stood behind her but it was the way Jane handled her, touched her, very carefully with thought and tenderness and love. It was just another suspicion confirmed.

"OK, I'll count, you go hide." She walked over to the front door, placed her palms on it. Her arms were outstretched with her head down and her eyes closed and counted. One leg was bent at the knee and she was pounding her toes into the floor like she was frustrated. She almost looked she was about to get frisked, except for kicking the floor. She couldn't help but admire her rear end in those sweatpants, it was a very nice view indeed.

Maura quietly tiptoed over to her, bent down and slid up in between her arms. She just watched her.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." She shouted, she opened her eyes as her head came up, she froze.

"You found me, I guess I'm not very good at this game." She grinned the cutest grin Jane had ever seen.

"I guess not." Grinning back as she slightly leaned in.

"I'm ready to cash in on the second part of my bet." Her voice was low and seductive.

"Oh yeah...and what would that be." She swallowed hard as her eyes dropped to the blonde's lips, then back up to meet her eyes. It took her body all of five seconds to display every sign of arousal Maura was looking for.

As her hands reached out and grabbed the sides of her tank top pulling her to, "I want you to kiss me." She whispered

Jane eagerly did as was requested of her; their lips met.

This was why she wanted to win the game, because this was going to be her wager to Maura.

As she thought that even though technically Maura did win the game, she wondered who really _was_ the Master of Guitar Hero.

******I like reviews, they make me smile.******


End file.
